Happy Brithday, Neji!
by halcyar
Summary: Today is a special day for a special someone. But that special someone most definitely does NOT want this day to go on. Just what is he afraid of?


I originally was another account (NekoRyou), but I forgot my log-in information, so I'm reposting this story here. This story was posted about four years ago, in case any of you might have seen it way back when. Not much editing went into this story. Please excuse the OOCness and the strange writing. Enjoy! :]

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Happy Birthday, Neji!**

"I am not coming out!"

"Come on. It's just a little party."

"A little party? Your father invited practically the whole village for this occasion!"

"Nejiiiiiiiii…"

Hyuuga Hinata was becoming frustrated. She had been standing outside in front of her cousin's room for the past half hour and he didn't seem to be coming out any time soon. Hinata knocked on the door again.

"Neji, you know Father will eventually get you out of this room."

"I do not care. I am not coming out until tomorrow and that. Is. FINAL."

A scuffling could be heard inside the room, as if furniture were being moved around.

_He can't be- That guy can be so unreasonable at times._

The long-haired girl sighed. She brought her two hands together and closed her eyes.

"Byakugan!"

Sure enough, Hyuuga Neji, top rookie of his year, the first person out of everyone to become a Jounin and ANBU member, was rushing about his room stacking furniture in front of the door and windows. Hinata facepalmed. She dispelled the Byakugan and knocked the door again.

"You know Neji," Hinata said, dropping all formalites, "Father will just break into the room one way or another. Furniture isn't going to stop him."

"H-how did you know I had furniture blocking the door?"

"…There's something called the 'Byakugan' Neji."

"… SHUT UP."

Hinata facepalmed again.

_And to think that man has accomplished so much._

A thumping sound was suddenly heard. Hinata didn't want to know what he was doing now, but it had to stop. Her father was insistent on getting Neji out no matter what.

-Flashback no Jutsu-

Hyuuga Hiashi was looking quite grim that morning. Hinata wasn't sure what to make of it, considering it was a special day and all. Hiashi called Hinata to his room to give her an assignment. The head of the Hyuuga clan was sitting on his futon while his eldest daughter was standing.

"Hinata," he said in a grave voice, "There is something that I need you to do."

"W-what would that be, Father?" He doesn't seem too high in spirits today.

"Neji seem to have locked himself in his room and will not come out."

Hinata stared at her father dumbfounded.

"Neji? Him? Why?"

Her dumbfounded stare turned into one of amazement as she saw the grim expression on her father change. It morphed into one of slight embarrassment, one that she and Hanabi had never seen their entire life.

Hiashi scratched the back of his head and let out a forced chuckle, which was very unlike him. Hinata was getting scared.

"Well, he somehow found out about the… surprise I was going to give him later today."

"You were going to give him something?" _Naruto may as well pop out of nowhere and kiss me silly._ Hinata blushed at such a thought.

"Yes. Neji must have overheard me when I was talking about it to the maid."

"You talk to the maids?"

"Yes."

"Since when?"

"Since now."

"…"

"Are you doubting your father?"

"No sir!"

"Quite right. So it is up to you, Hinata, to get Neji out of his room and to the party. If this assignment fails, you will have to suffer the consequences."

Hinata shivered at the remembrance of the last failed assignment. Hiashi made her eat a whole tub of pistachio ice cream, her least favorite ice cream in the world. After that day Hinata hadn't been able to be around ice cream without getting a brain freeze for a while.

The young woman straightened up with a determined face. She wasn't about to have something like that happen again.

"Understood."

"Good," Hiashi said. He gave a thin smile. "Now go. Don't fail me."

-Present Time no Jutsu-

_I guess there's no choice. I have to use "that"._

"Neji, I'm coming in."

Hinata closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She positioned arms in a certain way.

"Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō!" [Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms]

Hinata attacked at the door, and a few seconds later, the door was down. All the furniture behind it went flying through the walls. She stared at the destruction she caused.

"Oops?"

Before Hinata could take more than a couple of steps into a room she came face to face with the end of a broom handle. She blinked.

"Back you fiend! There is no way in hell that I am going to that party!"

Hyuuga Neji, one of Konoha's well-accomplished and most sought-after ninjas, was cowering behind an overturned desk. The broom was in his grasp as he poked at Hinata with it. Hinata grabbed the handle, pulled it away from Neji and threw it aside. Neji looked at her.

"Hinata-sama. Why? WHY?" The grown man was nearly in tears, hugging his desk like there was no tomorrow.

Hinata was shocked. Very shocked indeed. She witnessed her father being slightly embarrassed, and now her usually impassive cousin was having an emotional attack. What was wrong with the world today?

She let out yet another sigh. The Hyuuga walked over to her cousin and bent down to his level.

"Neji, whatever Father has to give you today couldn't be all that bad."

He sniffed. "Says you."

Hinata's left eye twitched. "Come on. If he really is going to give you something that band I promise I'll try to stop him."

"Emphasis on "try", Hinata-sama."

Hinata's eye twitch again. "You need to stop acting like a child," she huffed. "Honestly."

Neji let go of the desk and crossed his arms. "There is no way I am going to that party. Hmph."

_Time to use the face._

Hinata moved her face so it was directly in front of Neji's. Then, to Neji's horror, she made "The Face". It was the uncontrollably cute puppy face of doom. That face has gotten everyone except Hisashi to do her bidding. Even though Hinata is a pretty shy girl, she does, as hard as it is to believe, have an evil side to her.

Neji couldn't look away.

"Ugh… fine. I shall attend party. But the moment your father comes near me I am leaving."

Hinata sighed in relief.

"Fine. Let's go!"

Having her assignment completed, Hinata successfully brought Neji to the room where the party was being. Everyone looked at the two as they walked in. Anyone and everyone were there. Naruto and Kiba were having a ramen-eating contest. Gai-sensei was spurting his youth speeches to any unfortunate souls that happened to walk by. Of course, Rock Lee drinking in every word he said. Sasuke was sitting in a chair trying to get rid of Ino. Tenten and the Fifth Hokage were having a sake-drinking contest. The other ninjas were doing their own things, but Neji wasn't able to survey the entire room before he felt something hit his head. He groaned and fell over, becoming unconscious in the process. Hinata stared at the person who hit her cousin.

"F-father?"

-A Few Minutes Later no Jutsu-

Neji groaned. The last thing he remembered was walking into the room with Hinata. He opened his eyes and saw everyone looking at him. The Hyuuga tried to get up, but he soon realized that he was tied to a chair with extra strong rope.

"What the hell is going on around here?"

No one answered him. Neji saw Hinata standing meekly to the side.

"Hinata-sama! What happened?"

Hinata stared at the ground, not replying.

Neji's heart was beating a mile a minute. He had to get out of that place, fast! Before that devil comes by.

"So you finally got out of your room Neji."

Too late.

"Hiashi-sama!"

Hiashi smiled. "Yes, it is me. I am here to give you your present."

Neji's eyes widened.

"N-no…!"

The older Hyuuga's smile widened. "Yes."

He brought out a pair of scissors.

"The Elders and I _really_ want to see you with short hair," Hiashi stated. "No better time to initiate change than the start of a new age. Happy Birthday."

Neji screamed.

* * *

Thanks for taking the time to read this story! Reviews, critiques, and flames are all welcome.


End file.
